


Ghost from the past

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Diego still can’t accept what happened when he was younger and he isn’t the only one….Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the show, sad, mentions of attempted suicide… Past is written in italic!!





	1. Chapter 1

People through years has learned to define stages of grieving, they have learned how to explain what it is we are feeling. They have words for almost everything yet the best word to describe the saddest feeling is being hollow.  
And he had been hollow for years, there were a few more emotions present, mostly anger, but emptiness was never filled. No matter what he would do it was present, it stayed with him during every part of the day. Sometimes falling asleep was too hard as only silence surrounded him. 

There was nothing more there, there was no laugh, and there was no cry, nothing. Everything was gone and it had been gone for fourteen years.  It all died one day which was supposed to be a day filled with hope. It all died in one moment, with one sentence. It all died with you.

___________________________________________________________

A silent screeching sound echoed softly through the small space as the door was opened. The air inside stale and heavy as if it wasn’t opened for years.  Yet it looked as if somebody was living there with the covers on one side of the bed tugged to the center and with the pillow a little flat from where the tired head would fall upon it. There was also a half-filled bag with some clothes neatly folded onto the edge of the bed. It looked as if they were in hurry and yet they didn’t finish what they were doing.   
The small wooden table next to the window was empty just as the wall beside it only with sticky traces where pictures used to be. And the door of the wardroom was slightly cracked letting the curious eyes to see the emptiness inside.   
It felt strange, it felt empty, with no soul inside, with no life inside the space and even with the little plush toy of a blue rabbit it still stayed lifeless. It stayed hollow and forgotten.  
As he stared inside reluctant in stepping in the doors were suddenly closed almost hitting him in the face.   
Klaus turned his head following the hand which closed the door only to be met with his brother’s eyes.  
“Don’t go inside,” Diego stated with his hand still on the doorknob.  
“But I really wanted to go inside.”  
Diego said nothing at Klaus’ words only waiting for him to leave.  
“I wanted to…” Klaus started getting serious for a moment as it was hard for him standing there. He knew that it had to be harder for Diego however he needed to come in. “She is gone.”  
“I…I know,” Diego said silently looking away as he tried to stay calm still not accepting it. It was different for you than it was with Ben. When Ben died there was a funeral, there was a statue but there was nothing of that sort for you. It was as if you were never there with only your room there in which nobody ever came in.  
“Klaus could y-“ Diego started hopefully only for Klaus to interrupt him, to crash his world again.   
“I can’t,” Klaus stated already knowing what he was about to ask him.   
“I didn’t even finish my sentence.”  
“I can’t conjure her,” Klaus whispered slightly ashamed as he failed you that way as well as himself.   
“But if you weren’t high?” Diego asked although the hope was almost nonexistent however he just needed to know that you were alright.   
“I can’t, you think that I never tried during these fourteen years? I tried.”  
“Why wouldn’t you be able to do it?”  
“I don’t know, not all ghosts are the same,” Klaus pointed out as considering Ben he was always there, yet you were never.  
“Yeah, alright,” Diego shrugged ready to leave when Klaus spoke up.  
“Look, I really did try. When he told us that she is dead, I tried that’s why it took me so long to get to you, but nobody came.”  
“I just wanted to say goodbye,” Diego said silently looking over his shoulder.  
“If she ever comes to me I’ll tell her.”  
“You at least have a chance in seeing her again,” Diego said under his breath before walking away knowing that he will never have a chance to see you again, he knew that there was never chance for the life you planned together as well with Klaus and Ben. There was nothing left, only a memory, only a ghost from the past. 

_____________________________________________________________

 _His leg was tapping onto the floor as he waited. It has already been forty-three minutes, yet he still kept waiting with his gaze dropping to his packed bag than to the door as he was sitting next to the open window for a quick escape. Today was supposed to be the day when Ben, Klaus, you and he were going to leave from home. You all were almost sixteen years old however you did have everything planned._  
You were one of the 43 children just as they were, however, you were taken away when you were eleven years old so you knew people outside the house. Your grandmother was still alive and she fought tooth and nail for you to not leave from home, however, your father sold you and he died three years later. Now, you at least had your grandmother and you knew that she would let you stay with her as well as she would let the three boys you decided to bring with you. You would’ve asked others to come as well however you weren’t as close to them as you were with the three boys, so you didn’t know if you could trust them to not tell anyone, you didn’t even tell Grace. You knew how hard that will be on Diego however you already agreed to visit her after you settle in.  
However now it seemed that there was no happy ending for any of you as another hour passed and Diego was still waiting.   
“Finally,” Diego murmured under his breath as Klaus entered his room. It was an agreement that you would be the one to go first for Ben, then Klaus and then together to Diego however now in front of him stood only Klaus.  
“Where are they?”  
Klaus chuckled at his question obviously high as his body swayed a little and his eyes avoided light.   
“Klaus?” Diego stood in front of him with his hands on Klaus’ shoulders as he stared at him. “Why are you high? We were supposed to leave.”  
“She already left!” Klaus screamed out making Diego flinch.  
Diego’s eyes were wide as he stared at his brother, not believing what Klaus said. He couldn’t believe that you would leave without them, without him.   
“Whe…Whe…” he couldn’t calm down as he stared over Klaus’ shoulder to the doors waiting for you to come inside and to tell him that this was a joke, however that didn’t happen. “Where did she go?” he managed to say after a few tries and Klaus shrugged.  
“Heaven, Hell.”  
“Klaus, just tell me where she left,” Diego yelled at his brother just as Ben walked inside.  
Ben’s eyes were bloodshot almost the same as Klaus’, however, his weren’t the consequences of drugs.  
“Didn’t he come here two hours ago?” Ben questioned with his voice almost as a whisper.  
Diego looked from Klaus to Ben and although he could understand what was happening he couldn’t accept it.  
“Whe…” he swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. “Where did she go?”  
“She is dead,” Ben said under his breath loud enough for his brother to hear him.  
“Dead,” Klaus repeated. “Poof,” he said gesturing for his hands as if you just disappeared.   
“She…that…it can’t be…sh…” Diego started yelling not knowing what to say before his back was pressed against the wall as he tried to process what he just heard. He let his body to fall to the ground as there was nothing to hold him up. There was nothing left, and seeing the sadness and loss in his brothers he knew that this was only the beginning of a downfall.   
And he was right as since then Klaus was constantly high and Ben soon followed the same fate as you. Two were lost and two were dead, yet one was present and the other was missing. 

**____________________________________________________________**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the show, blood, sad… Past is written in italic!!

Years have gone by. She used to take care of eight children, and with time that number decreased until it became zero; until there were none. She spent her time sitting on the soft sofa staring at the paintings, pictures representing peace and quiet, just as the house was now; empty. But there was a difference in those paintings and the place which was her home, there wasn’t anything missing from them as the artist made time for every little detail. Yet, here in her home eight was missing, eight children from which five are grown up and three are gone; missing and won’t be found. 

 

She exhaled softly as her eyes wandered around the wall and there was something deep inside her which made her feel as if there was something wrong as if there was something forgotten yet she couldn’t remember. She continued searching with her eyes finally setting on the smallest portrait where a young girl was smiling. It was nobody that she could remember but the smile on the girl was something she could remember. It was so similar to the one she has lost.  
“Mom?”  
Grace moved her gaze towards her son. Her lips immediately stretched into a smile as she looked at him.    
“Are you alright?” Diego asked as he noticed her being out of place lately. She seems slightly different, a bit disconnected yet present.  
“Of course, dear,” Grace assured him.  
“Can we talk?”  
Grace only nodded gesturing for him to sit by her side and he did.   
Diego glared at his feet as he tried to search for the right words still not sure if he would want to know what had been torturing his mind for years. The lump in his throat only grew as he opened his mouth to speak.  
“Wh…Wh…” he closed his eyes for a moment as his mother told him to just visualize it. Taking a deep breath Diego finally looked at his mother before speaking. “What happened to her?”  
“What do you mean?” Grace questioned.  
“Y/N,” Diego said still not moving his gaze from his mother. He couldn’t see any sort of reaction on her face as if the name had no meaning to her. “Mom, how did she die?”  
Graced stared blankly at Diego as if he wasn’t even there as she whispered. “Blood,” her voice came out so soft and quiet barely hearable.   
“What?”  
“Blood,” Grace repeated with her voice still silent. And just a moment later a smile was back on her face as she finally really looked at Diego. “Are you hungry?”  
Diego stayed confused as his mother changed the subject not even realizing it. There was something wrong and he couldn’t say what, but before he had any time to question it Grace announced that she is going to make him something to eat before she left.   
It didn’t take long before another voice was heard.  
“It would be best for it to be forgotten,” Pogo stated as he walked past Diego, however, Diego stopped him.  
“And how can I forget something that I don’t know?”  
“Sometimes is better not to know,” Pogo said as he wished to forget some things from the past.  
“It’s easy for you to say,” Diego almost shouted at Pogo before he walked away still not knowing what he thought would ease his mind.

______________________________________________________________

 _“I told you to forget it Number 8,” Reginald shouted at you as you stood before him._  
“That is not my name,” you said through your teeth as you glared at him not moving your eyes from his. You weren’t afraid of him and you were more than ready to show him that he will never get to you.   
“It is now,” he pointed out.  
“It is not and it never will be! My name is Y/N and this is not my home, you are not my father and I won’t do what you want me to!”  
“Your mind will be changed then,” he stated calmer than before as he turned his back to you.   
“You can try, but you are just an old fool who got lucky in manipulating the seven of them as they were here since they were babies, but I am not. I’m not going to be your little superhero, forget about it!” you shouted tired of getting used by him and being treated as if you were nothing. It made you remember your own drunken father who never did anything except bossing you around as if you were his little maid. However, with that it reminded you of your grandma as well, she was now left alone with your father and you couldn’t be with her.   
“It won’t be forgotten, and you will listen to me!” Reginald said now facing you as he stepped closer.  
“Or what?”  
“Or you will be punished,” he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.   
“My demons don’t walk in the dark, they don’t hide. So do your worse,” you challenged him knowing very well what you were capable of doing.  
“I will break you,” he insisted pointing his slim bony finger at you.  
“Are you sure!?” you screamed throwing a glass bottle filled with whiskey into the wall beside him. “Can you break that now?” you asked pointing at the broken pieces of the glass shining on the ground. “It is the same with me.”  
He then stepped onto the glass shattering it under his foot and staring directly at you.   
“You will comply number 8.”  
“Maybe after I die my body will, but my mind will never listen to you,” you said gritting your teeth.  
“We shall see,” he stated gesturing for you to leave.   
You scoffed at him. “Oh, we will,” you said before walking away.   
“Remember Number 8, everyone has their weakness and so do you,” he said just as you reached the door but you didn’t stop walking.   


_______________________________________________________________  
_

Five was making himself a sandwich however his eyes constantly moved towards the doors as if he was waiting for someone to appear there, but nobody came in. He has already finished explaining to his siblings what he has seen, of course not in details as there was no time, or need to do so.   
When he finally finished his sandwich he took a deep breath before asking something he wanted to ask earlier but wasn’t ready for it.  
“So, where is she?”

______________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the show, blood, sad, mentions of suicide attempt… Past is written in italic!!

_Today was the day; it was the day when you will be going home. However not just by yourself, but also with your three favorite people. Today was the beginning of your new life, you were sure in it and you weren’t far from the truth. It indeed was the beginning, but not of what you thought, it was the beginning of the end. It was the beginning of your end and you soon realized it as the needle pierced your skin just as you placed the last sweater on your bed._

_Your body had no time to fall as it was caught by Reginald. He didn’t bother in glancing around your room, or to start to disguise that you were leaving, he just turned around and walk out with you in his arms and with Grace following behind._   
_It should’ve been simple; he was just supposed to keep you away from others until you change your mind; until you decide to cooperate. It was supposed to be simple yet the moment you opened your eyes everything changed._   
_They just entered the basement with you when your eyes opened. It seems as the dose of sedatives was too small to keep you asleep however it did keep your powers in check for a while._   
_Just a moment later you wiggled your way out of his hands terrified as your mind was hazy and you were disconnected from your powers. Your eyes were wide and they only got wider as Reginald moved closer with a new syringe in his grip, but you were quick to grab the old scissors from the nearby table._   
_“Get away from me!” you screamed with your gaze moving to the doors searching for a way out. Your eyes settled on the woman behind him, who just stood staring at you._   
_“Number 8, put that down,” Reginald ordered but you didn’t do as he asked. You didn’t want to find out what the punishment for you will be as through the years you had seen and experienced more than anyone in the house. This wasn’t a home, it was an asylum and it already messed your mind too deeply for you to ever get rid of the darkness in you._   
_“Mom…” you whispered needing her help as she beside your grandmother was the only thing close to a mother you had. However, as she stayed silent your heart broke and your eyes welled up._   
_“Number 8, obey me,” Reginald yelled at you stepping closer to you._   
_“No,” you whispered with tears falling down your cheeks as you stared at the man who destroyed you. “There is no way out?” you questioned and he stayed silent. It finally all came to you, you finally realized what you had become and what you actually were. You were a monster, an outcast and of course, a murderer and those titles were permanent. “There is no way out?! Answer me!” you shouted at him before turning the tip of the scissors towards your body. “My mind will never listen,” you said silently as you sniffled trying to stay calm as you were breaking down. He finally did what he told you he will; he broke you down although you had been broken for years; he shattered you. However, before you could do anything Reginald grabbed your hands._   
_But it didn’t matter as even after fighting him there was blood, there was blood on your body. There was blood pouring out of the wound inflicted by him. And as you stared at the ceiling you could see the light, but the chaos around you didn’t fade, but at one point the light did as you closed your eyes._   
_“Forgive me,” you whispered while having an image of the people you will miss in your mind as well as the one you wronged._

_**______________________________________________________________**  
_

“So, where is she?”  
All the eyes were set on Five as the silence fell upon them as well as confusion. Diego was the first one to speak as others stayed silent.  
“Mom?” Diego questioned only for Five to roll his eyes at his assumption.  
“Y/N,” Five said and if it was possible everyone became even more confused. There was a chance that his mind got messed up with time travel, but as he stared at his siblings he wandered what messed up theirs.  
“She is dead,” Vanya said softly with her voice almost as a whisper. She couldn’t understand why Five would ask for her as they were never even close and as he did came from future at least he said so.  
“She isn’t, Vanya you even said that she went back,” Five pointed out before taking another bit of his sandwich and not understanding why nobody wanted to tell him the truth or why they were messing with him. He didn’t have time for all of that, he had to stop the apocalypse but before that, he had to see you.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You said that you lost her, not that she died. I…We read your book,” he said correcting himself however it didn’t seem that anyone noticed or if they did nobody questioned it out loud. “She is alive and she would’ve come here to make sure he was dead.”  
“How would you know what she would want? You don’t know her,” Diego stated glaring at his brother.  
“I know her better than you ever will,” Five said staring back at him as if it was a competition.  
“What do you mean?” Luther questioned not bothering with their childish behavior.  
“She practically raised me.”  
“What are you talking about?” Vanya was the one to ask.  
“So that’s why you said we, hmm,” Klaus pointed out and Five nodded before explaining.  
“She survived the apocalypse, she was there for me, she took care of me until she died.”  
“Five, Y/N died fourteen years ago,” Vanya assured him. She was even ready to remind him how the time travel could mess with his mind but Five interrupted her.  
“How?”  
“She…” Vanya started but stopped as she wasn’t completely sure. She turned towards her other siblings, but everyone’s eyes moved around searching for anyone who had an answer.  
“Your father killed her,” Pogo said appearing at the doorway. He knew the moment he saw Five that it will be probably brought up just as Ben’s death.  
“What?” Diego stood up as the anger in him grew. Not only because he didn’t tell them during all these years but also because he could’ve told him earlier. But the actual real reason for his rage was that their father was dead now and he couldn’t kill him on his own for what he did.  
“The day she died, your father found out that she was leaving,” Pogo stated with the bitter taste in his mouth however he was finally ready, to tell the truth to all of them together. “He sedated her and took her downstairs I don’t know what exactly happened, but two hours later your mother came out covered in blood not aware of what happened.”  
“Why would you keep quiet about that he killed her, h-”  
“She is not dead! How many times do I have to tell you?” Five shouted cutting of Diego and leaving the room not wanting to listen to them anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the show, blood, sad… Past is written in italic!!

_One month had gone by and he was all alone. There was nothing around him only chaos, only void. He was currently at the stage of feeling really low as he just accepted that he was indeed alone. He will never see his siblings again and the memory of their bodies hunted him although he could barely recognize them as adults.  
_

_He just stared blankly ahead not knowing what to do when something in the corner of his eye caught him by surprise. There was a blurry figure approaching to where he was and he had to strain his eyes to see better, however no matter he was ready to protect himself._  
“Five?” you questioned as you stared at the boy who you all lost years ago. You couldn’t understand how he could be there in front of you; you were convinced that you were getting crazy as if you already weren’t after so long without anyone by your side.   
“No, that’s not you,” you shrugged completely ignoring his questions as you moved around looking at the things scattered on the ground. Your voice was hoarse and if it was him he wouldn’t have recognized it anyway. “Fuck,” you whispered under your breath after you felt the end of the barrel against the back of your head.  
“Who are you?” Five asked through his teeth and as you slowly turned around he actually saw similarities to the person by whom he was sitting at the table just a month ago.  
“You are not here, you are dead,” you pointed out as you just dismissed him with your hand. “You know if I had to have hallucinations, why it couldn’t be Diego?” you asked nobody particular and completely forgetting about the weapon or the boy in front of you. “Or Ben, or no…” you stopped suddenly as you had an epiphany. “If Klaus was here, it would be the best,” and as you said all of their names your eyes welled up. “But they are dead,” you whispered.  
“Y/N?” Five asked as you let yourself fall to the ground hugging your knees. “Y/N?”  
“Oh, God,” you exhaled shakily as you looked up at the boy with your teary eyes. “I haven’t heard anyone say my name in so long,” you smiled weakly at him as you said that.   
“I know,” he said as he was all by himself.  
“Five, how are you here?” you questioned after gesturing for him to sit next to you.  
“I time traveled.”  
“So the day you went missing, you came here?” you asked and just seeing the sadness and anger in the boy’s eyes it broke you and you promised yourself that you’ll keep him safe. You promised yourself at that moment that you will help him survive this although not knowing if there is anything to go from here. And with all of that, you decided never to tell him what happened to you after he had disappeared.   
“They are dead Five, all of them are dead,” you stated as your brother was still trying to comprehend how you were alive and the way you look as you were, in fact, a lot older than him.  
“You are so old,” he stated and you chuckled at his statement.  
“I know, but it feels as if I was fifteen yesterday. Like our birthday was only three weeks away.”  
You both laughed at that as he was actually still thirteen years old. And just like that, it was only you two. You would talk, you would laugh and you would cry together. From then on it was you two and you hoped that once he grows up that he will be able to go back. And although you were never really close to him while growing up he was now the closest you ever were with someone. He was your little brother and you would kill to protect him, but after years of being together, it was bound for one to die. And the day it happened he was left broken. You were like a mother to him and he had to watch you die, he had to let go of the only person he had left in his lonely life. He was shattered into millions of pieces.   


______________________________________________________________  
_

Although he had been doing everything he could with stopping the Apocalypse he was still trying to find you. He even went to your old home only to find new residents there. You were nowhere and still somewhere as he even demanded to see your body, however he was never shown.  
“Where are you hiding?” Five questioned as he was sitting in your room. He could clearly see that wherever you went it wasn’t what you planned as he noticed the half-filled bag, but then again why did everyone think that you were dead.  
“Why are y-”  
“Where was she going?” Five asked not even glancing at Diego who stepped in the room.   
“We were supposed to leave,” Diego stated while observing his brother.  
“We?” Five questioned as you had never mentioned that to him.   
“Yes, we,” Diego said sternly. “She, Klaus, Ben and I.”  
“How old were you?” Five asked trying to gather as much information as possible.  
“Why are you asking me all of that? It has nothing to do with you?”  
“It has everything to do with me!” Five shouted finally standing up from your bed and moving towards Diego. “You can’t understand.”  
“I can’t understand? You couldn’t care less about her,” Diego stated and Five could understand where that was coming from however he wasn’t there after the apocalypse.  
“I would think that from all of you, you would at least try to believe me. It is as if you want for her to be dead.”  
“Do…do,” Diego got too emotional and his breathing was shallower than earlier. “Don’t sa…say that,” he warned him but Five wasn’t done.  
“I have every right to say the truth,” Five said shrugging and before Diego could say anything Five was again speaking. “She talked a lot about you. She even wished that you were there at least at first. But as the days got harder she was glad that you were dead, she was glad that all of you were dead.”  
Diego starred at his brother with his chest rapidly rising and falling and just as something snapped in him he pushed Five against the wall. “Don’t,” Diego stopped wanting to threaten him, but as his gaze fell to the small holes on the wall just beside Five’s head he couldn’t.  
“She was glad because you didn’t have to suffer,” Five whispered.  
Diego heard what his brother said but his gaze was still fixed on the wall. He let his fingers touch the consequences of him teaching you how to throw knives and a small smile appeared on his face. He let go of his brother before telling him to get out and the moment Five left he knew what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the show, blood, sad… Past is written in italic!!

Klaus was currently sitting on the couch just staring blankly ahead as he tried to process what Five told them. He hoped that it was true as it meant that you were alive but he also hated it as he hasn’t seen you for fourteen years. He was torn apart however he needed to believe and he saw the newfound information as the only possible thing as he could never contact you.  
“You look like your head is going to explode,” Ben pointed out and Klaus let out a humorless laugh not even glancing towards him. “She can’t be alive, Klaus,” Ben assured him and Klaus only leaned back in his seat.

Klaus closed his eyes rubbing them as he tried to clear his mind. “Where are you?” he whispered under his breath just trying to focus.  
“Klaus, she wouldn’t abandon us.”  
“And what if she didn’t? What if the old man did something to her?” Klaus said glaring at his brother. He just couldn’t abandon the thought; it was planted as a seed into his mind.   
“You ca…” Ben stopped as his gaze moved from Klaus to Diego who just walked past them. “Was he carrying a shovel?” Ben asked Klaus who only nodded before hurrying after Diego.   
As he reached him he firstly stayed silent only observing his brother digging in the backyard.   
“Is this your preferred sort of exercise or?”  
“If she is dead she has to be in the ground,” Diego pointed out knowing well enough how absurd it was, but it was a chance in getting answers.   
“And you will what, dig out around this whole space?” Klaus questioned gesturing with his hands scrunching his nose as his hand moved towards where Ben was buried.  
“Well, it’s not like her grave was marked.”  
“It’s not like you couldn’t ask Pogo or mom?” Klaus remarked.   
“She doesn’t know.”   
“Tough luck,” Klaus breathed out as his gaze moved around the open space. “And what if you find bones, how will you know that it was her? He could’ve killed someone else and bury them there.”  
“Klaus, just say what you want,” Diego finally stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to his brother.   
“Well, I think that if Ben was here that he would tell you that there is a possibility that she is alive”  
“Would I?” Ben questioned as he crossed his arms while Klaus just ignored him.   
“I don’t know what to do,” Diego admitted with the heavy burden on his chest as he was completely lost.   
“Let’s just find mom and talk to her, alright?”

**______________________________________________________________**

_You were bought from your father and taken from your grandmother a week ago. Since then you refused to talk to anyone or to do anything that was asked from you. You weren’t going to be sold as if you had no say in it; you weren’t going to play a superhero. And nobody could make you as you decided to stick to keep quiet and if it will ever be needed just to say that you were powerless._  
“Number 8, listen to me,” Reginald shouted as he stared at you with his hollow eyes.   
All of the other children were in the room and you stayed silent.  
“You will be punished,” he insisted and you only shrugged.   
You were ready just to walk away when you felt a hand on you grabbing you. Reginald was dragging you with him and you didn’t know where.  
“No, no,” you kept repeating, hoping that one of the kids would actually help you but nothing happened. “I SAID NO!” you shouted and the color in your eyes vanished for a moment and your fingers trembled as you closed them in a fist.   
The moment later you let go of the power which you always kept controlled; the one you wished you never possessed, the color in your eyes completely vanished and the children started screaming as their souls were being slowly torn from their bodies. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly and the only thing you could do was to turn towards the old man who was on his knees now.  
You stared at him with your eyes now void of color and filled with hatred. You tilted your head to the side before you spoke.  
“I won’t be brought to my knees, I c…” the words died on your tongue as the syringe pierced through the skin on your neck. Soon your body hit the ground next to Grace’s feet and just like that, they took your control.   


_**______________________________________________________________**   
_

He tried to talk to his mother for a few times however it was futile. It was as if she couldn’t comprehend that you were actually gone; that something bad happened to you. And with that conversation Diego started to notice how his siblings were right that something was really wrong with her, however, he couldn’t force himself to agree with them to just kill her. She although a robot was their mother; she was the woman who took care of them and Diego loved her.   
He walked with his head slightly low as he headed to his room however the walk was cut short when in the corner of his eye he noticed that the door from your room was slightly ajar. He was ready to yell at Five again however as he pushed the door open his whole body froze at the sight. His eyes went wide and it felt as if his heart stopped as he stared at your body.   
You were laid perfectly still with only your chest slowly rising and falling. Your body was covered in a thin fabric which looked similar to the hospital gowns and there was gauze secured on the wounds of needles on your forearms.   
There was a lump in his throat and he couldn’t move his eyes from your body afraid that you will disappear even after Alisson who was sitting next to the bed start speaking.  
“I found the tape with her, I…” she stopped for a moment as Diego approached your body. Alisson found the tape when she was trying to find more videos of mom so that they would see if she was alright or not.  
Diego knelled on the ground while taking your hand in his and laying his head on it. His tears were soaking into the covers as he held you tight fearing of losing you, fearing that another fourteen years will pass by without you.   
“She was here the whole time,” Alisson stated and Diego finally lifted his head looking at her with blurry vision.  
His gaze moved from you to Alisson as he couldn’t understand what she was trying to say.  
“He kept her underneath the basement. He would leave her to die down there, she was put on sedatives, but everything was empty. She would’ve died there, he wanted her to die.”  
Diego finally moved from his knees reaching with his hand towards your face. You didn’t change much only that you have grown and you looked slightly sickly.   
As his fingers moved over your cheek he wished that you would open your eyes and when he looked back to Alisson he didn’t have to ask for her to know what he wandered.  
“She hadn’t been sedated since he died. I don’t know when she will wake up or if she ever will. We should…”  
The moment Alisson mention that there was a chance of you not waking up the anger start growing inside him. All this time you were there and he left. He left you with that old man for fourteen years, he failed you.  
“Diego?” Alisson stated in a panicked voice as the gunshots echoed through space.   
“St…Stay,” he said looking from her to you. “Protect her,” he quickly added before he reluctantly let go of your hand and lifted his fingers of your skin. However, it took him longer to stop looking towards you but soon he couldn’t see you any longer as he walked out not knowing what will await him when he comes back or if there will be anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: cursing, mentions of death, spoilers for the show, blood, sad…

Your head was pounding and your body was almost numb as you were coming to consciousness. You couldn’t open your eyes and you didn’t hurry yourself to do it, you actually squeezed them even tighter as there was noise around you and the ache in your head only grew. And the sounds weren’t even recognizable just hundreds of silent noises growing around you.

Your head was hanging low as you had no strength to lift it and you couldn’t move your limbs even if you tried as the rope was digging into your skin. But none of that was as annoying as the woman's voice constantly repeating your full name at least the first one was correct while the other seemed to be Hargreeves which Reginald changed when you were brought there.   
You could already feel how many people were in the room however you were still a little gone to do something about it however when you heard a familiar voice you forced yourself to lift your head. It took you long to open your eye but when you did you could see an almost nude man sitting in front of you tied to the chair. You stared at him as you immediately knew who he was, however, your gaze was changed when your chin was forcefully turned.  
“Who is this girl?” the woman questioned as you stared at the picture of yourself when you were a kid.  
After you didn’t say anything with your eyes rapidly blinking the woman turned to Klaus and as she started torturing him you could feel your powers coming closer to the surface just as Klaus could see them when in one of your eyes the color in iris was starting to fade only to come back as you were trying to control yourself not wanting to hurt Klaus.   
The woman noticed your eyes and turned back to Klaus.  
“What is wrong with her?”   
“She is waking up, obviously,” Klaus stated with a smile on his face as he has missed you and as he was also well aware of your powers. He even started laughing as your other eye was doing the same.   
“B..”, you tried to speak as your eyes moved around the room. “B..b,” your throat was dried and your lips chapped making it hard for you to speak. “B…”, you tried again, but as you stopped your gaze at the place next to Klaus he glanced to there before back to you.  
“Ben?” he questioned with Ben curiously watching you as you stared right at him. Klaus asked and you nodded while in the meantime the woman stared at you both as if you were crazy. “You can see him?”  
This time you shook your head and Ben lowered his gaze in disappointment.   
“Fe…Feel,” you managed to say and Klaus’ eyes got wide as he remembered what you told him when you were younger. You told him that you could feel the presence; souls of those who were dead but still close.   
“What is she talking about?”  
“You are so screwed,” Klaus chuckled as he saw the way the rope around your hands was slowly untying itself, just as his were. However the woman had no time to say anything or do when both of your eyes changed and with it, your control was out of your hands as you did what you did the best; you took her soul, your name said it all; The soul harvester.  
Soon the double murder almost turned into three as a woman appeared at the door with her gun raised at you. You were close to taking her down as well the same way you did the two before her; however, as you were having it already hard to control yourself and with Klaus so close to her you couldn’t kill her in the same way.   
It was hard and it took you a lot of effort however with the new taken energy you lifted your hand towards her. Soon the gun stood on its own and pointed towards her head.   
“Hey, hey…no, she is a good guy,” Klaus was quick to stand in front of the cop however the gun stayed still.  
Your eyes moved from Klaus to her as you were still sited in the chair. Your legs were feeling heavy and too unsteady to even try to stand up. You observed Klaus, you didn’t know if you could trust him, you didn’t even know what was happening or why would somebody want to kill you. And at that moment you remembered something that broke you; you remembered your own tipping point. You remembered the moment when you could see yourself as a traitor, but you quickly chased the thought away as you knew that you will redeem for it.  
“You a…” you started as you let the gun fall to the ground not carrying enough to move it slowly. Your eyes lingered on Klaus and he moved closer to you to encourage you to continue, he even offered you a glass of water. In the meantime, the woman checked both the man and the other woman after she took the gun.   
“We naked?” you questioned and Klaus’ eyes moved to his towel. “It doesn’t r…ring a bell…” you stated with your voice hoarse and although it took you a while to say it Klaus was laughing seeing that not even time could change you.   
Klaus wanted to say something as he stopped laughing, but he didn’t know what to say. He continued staring at you reaching with his hands towards yours and just holding them. His lips stretched into a smile however his eyes welled up as he couldn’t believe it. He thought that you were one of the ghosts when he saw you the first time sitting in the motel room with him. He was slightly disappointed as he wished that you were alive however he was happy to see you again.  
“Who killed them?” the woman questioned.  
“Me…” you whispered as you smiled at Klaus as if you were the only ones in the room with the woman’s questions just as background noise.  
The woman moved her gaze over you not understanding how someone who looked sick as you could kill both of them no matter that she witnessed your powers you seemed to weak, however as you admitted she had to take you in.   
You didn’t even acknowledge her words as she spoke again, but Klaus got defensive not letting the woman come closer to you.   
“I have to take her in,” the woman started moving closer only for Klaus to stand in front of you shielding you.   
“No!”  
“She killed two people,” she insisted.   
“And I...I will kill more,” you stated suddenly moving your gaze towards her. “Help me up,” you said to Klaus who moved your hand over his shoulder. Your legs were barely keeping you up as his hand sneaked behind your back to get a better hold on you.   
“You just admitted to the police officer that you have and will kill again.”  
“I ca....can e...e..easily help you with that problem,” you rasped out.   
The woman looked from you to Klaus before questioning. “You will go?”  
“I don’t think she meant that,” Klaus stated as he knew you well enough.  
“I have t-”  
“Why are you even here?” Klaus interrupted as there was no way that the police would come here for either of them.  
“I know your brother,” the woman stated and there was no real need in asking which one as one was on the Moon until recently and the other just got back from future.  
“Then let us go,” Klaus offered as if her friendship with Diego meant a free pass for him.   
“I can’t.”  
“I have been locked for...” you stopped for a moment as you actually had no clue. “Klaus ho...how old...?”  
“30,” Klaus was quick to answer and your eyes went wide as you have been gone almost as long as you had lived freely.   
“Shit… so you thi....think that I'll let anyone to...to lock me again after those 14 years?” you breathed out moving even closer to Klaus for comfort although you were already pressed against him.   
“You are Y/N?” she questioned as she remembered Diego talking about losing someone fourteen years ago.   
“I don’t know you…” you stated however you were also questioning even looking towards Klaus as you couldn’t place her not even if you imagined her as a kid.   
“Diego.”   
You scoffed as you heard Diego’s name as you really didn’t expect to hear it for the first time from to you a random woman. “It seems...that y...you should never trust a fifteen ye....ar old boy because this really doesn’t seem as forever.”  
“Lo-”  
“Be useful....and take us to my sister,” you interrupted as you were getting inpatient and also as you were hurt. It seemed as you were forgotten or maybe in their eyes buried.   
“I ca-”  
“I will kill you, I didn’t have to touch them to kill a...a....and as obviously Diego ta....ta..lked about me, you should know not to question me,” you shut her up and she stayed in place just staring at you. “Take us to Vanya!” it was the final thing you said to her before moving towards the doors with Klaus’ help.


	7. Chapter 7

There is always one thing in our lives, one thing that changes everything, one thing that starts the beginning of the end. And that happened to you. You didn’t decide to leave because you were brave enough to defy Reginald, it wasn’t that. Actually, it was fear which made that decision for you. It was not ordinary fear, no ordinary action as indeed you were extraordinary. An extraordinary child whose gift almost took the life of your sister. 

So you weren’t running away from the man who took you but from the one person who was always kind to you. She to you as a Soul harvester was like a beckon in the cold lonely night. You were drowned to her, and you couldn’t control what could kill her in a matter of a few seconds. So to save her you lost yourself. You lost years of your life, you lost precious moments with the people you love; the moments which could’ve become your memories. Still, after all, that you have lost, you couldn’t continue on without facing what you have done. You couldn’t ease your guilt of seeing your sister on the ground as you feed onto her soul.   
So for the first time after years locked in the paralyzed body with your mind raging, it wasn’t your favorite boys on your mind but the isolated girl who somehow reminded you of yourself. And there wasn’t a lot that you needed to say, it was only one sentence, only one well now phrase that every human being, ordinary or extraordinary knew.

______________________________________________________________

“I’m sorry,” you said as you stared at your shocked sister.  
Vanya stood next to the opened door glaring at you not even noticing Klaus who was standing behind you or the lacking in clothing in both of you.  
Your hand was placed on the wall beside the door for support as once again you repeated the words.  
Vanya blinked a few times acknowledging what you said and with that, her confusion only grew.  
“For what?” Vanya question as she led you both in, helping you to the couch. There were millions of questions running around her head as to where you were, how are you still alive as well how did you get to her apartment? But those questions could be answered later just as the police officer you cuffed will be soon released.   
Vanya looked towards Klaus who shrugged as you sat down on the couch with your fingers fidgeting as your gaze moved around. You didn’t answer as you expected for her not to let you in and there you were, politely invited inside. You took everything in as you observed details, it felt strange. The beckon from childhood was slightly weaker and you couldn’t understand why; you couldn’t know that she was kept sedated the majority of her life and that that affected her.  
“What is wrong with your powers?” You questioned as you knew that she had them but you never spoke about it to anyone as you knew that if Reginald found out that he would make Alisson use her powers on you and you did not need someone to mess with your head as the old man already messed with your life.  
“What?” Vanya questioned with her voice barely more than a whisper.   
Klaus observed the interaction with his lips slightly parting as his gaze moved from you to her. He tilted his head as he waited for you to answer.  
“You are not as bright as before,” you pointed out.  
“Why are you calling her stupid?”  
“Her soul, not mind. The energy in her, it’s not what it used to be,” you explained.  
“I don’t have powers, I’m ordinary,” Vanya assured.  
“If you were ordinary I wouldn’t have almost killed you.”  
“You never hurt me,” Vanya said wearily as at this point she couldn’t be sure in anything.  
“I did before he locked me away. I couldn’t control myself as your powers were too alluring for me.”  
“But I have no powers,” Vanya reminded again.  
“Who told you that? Alisson?” you questioned as you were more than aware what Alisson could do to even those more powerful than her.  
“I…I was always ordinary…” she murmured under her breath.  
“But you aren’t,” you assured her. “And I’m sorry for what I’ve done.”  
Vanya took in your words but she stayed silent and Klaus was one to speak up.  
“What kind of powers are we talking about?”  
“That is on her to find out,” you said staring directly at Vanya. “But you won’t be alone.” As you spoke those last words you stood up walking to where she was sitting.  
“I know that it’s frightening, I am also not in complete control over myself. We can learn together, I owe you as much.”  
“You don’t owe me anything,” Vanya whispered as she didn’t want to be an obligation to you.  
“No Vanya, I am your sister. I am here for you, we all are.”  
Klaus nodded at your words but Vanya was still apprehensive.  
“They don’t care about me. I’m just…”  
“You are you, and you will always have me. You will always have Klaus, and Diego and Ben.”  
“Ben….he is dead,” Vanya said softly as she wasn’t aware that you were aware of his fate.  
“But he is still here Vanya,” you assured her.  
“How could you know all of that? About Ben, me having powers?” Her eyebrows furrowed while trying to process all of the information. “Where were you for the past 14 years? You just dissapeared.” Vanya asked for the explanation but she wasn’t the only one wondering. Klaus tilted his head waiting to hear what exactly happened to you.  
“After I almost killed you I decided to leave and take Ben, Klaus, and Diego with me. Reginald found out about our plans and that I was the one who was able to provide a life for the other three. He sedated me, but it wasn’t enough. We….” you stopped as you remembered the moment of weakness how the fight actually started. “I was ready to kill myself and…”  
Vanya’s eyes went wide as well as Klaus’ who couldn’t believe what he was hearing as you were always the one who was strong, always the one who fought and stood for themselve.  
“We faught and I got hurt.”  
“But why were you gone for so long, what happened?” Klaus was now one to ask as no injury puts you away for 14 years except maybe coma however in this case induced one.   
“He obviously thought that I shouldn’t be awake any longer.” You guessed as you couldn’t know what sort of danger your powers actually were. To you, they were dangerous however you weren’t afraid of yourself or them.  
“Do others know about you? You and Diego were really close, he would be hapy to see that you are still alive.” Vanya questioned.  
“I don’t know, it doesn’t really change anything. You all are different people than who you were before. There is not much that makes us close anymore and that is my fault.”  
“No, Y/N, it’s not. Our father did this to us, to all of us.” Vanya said not knowing how to exactly comfort someone who carries so much guilt and its not even their to bare.  
“We should probably go to others,” Klaus said after a short argument with Ben.  
“Seven of us in the same house again,” you exhaled, but it wasn’t because of who was there but what the house represents to you. “I don’t want to see him.” You stated staring at your fingers.  
“Reginald is dead,” Vanya said as she knew how much hate was between you two.  
“And mother?”   
“She is still alive and Pogo as well,” Vanya told you before Klaus spoke.  
“Five is also back.”  
Your eyes went wide as you couldn’t believe it. “Did father keep him away as well?”  
“No, he traveled through time,” Vanya said before glancing towards Klaus not knowing if it would be the smartest thing to mention what Five claimed. She stayed silent deciding that Five should be the one to tell you. And although she was still weary of everything you said she knew that you should be let to rest and that there was enough time for questions after you all reunite.  
“And my grandma?”  
“I…” Klaus started, however, there was nothing to say as he had no clue.  
“She died a month after you were proclaimed dead.”  
“So, I killed her,” you whispered in disbelief. “I’m truly a monster.”   
“No, don’t blame yourself for what has happened because of your absence.”  
“How not, Vanya?” you questioned only to be met with silence. “I shouldn’t go back,” you whispered under your breath and Ben was the first one to protest although only Klaus was aware of it.   
“We need you,” Klaus finally said pleadingly.  
“You didn’t need me for more than a decade, nothing will change.”  
“You are wrong. We’ve been miserable without you. Ben died, I’m constantly failing, Diego was left broken, Five is…well he is complicated, Vanya would be all alone with her powers and even Luther and Alisson need you. So please just come home with us.”  
So you did go home after borrowing clothes from Vanya as well as Klaus. You saw the rest of the members of your family and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling when you saw Diego. You were beaming with joy as you hugged him, while one watching was breaking apart. Five could only stare when you arrived and could only accept a brief hug although his hands lingered. You were like a mother to him yet you had almost none emotional connection to him. And in the moment of weakness, well after all the reconnecting was over he headed to Alisson’s room with only one thought on his mind; he was about to ask her a favor, one thing that only she could do and soon it was done.  
One thing that will slightly burden his mind but ease his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Would you say that is cruel for someone to change your life for the better, however because of the personal agenda? Would you say it’s selfish or would you accept it without a second thought as all they have done was because they couldn’t live their life with you not completely in it?

He was not a cruel person by any means to those he cared for, he wasn’t even selfish always looking after them, however, he still decided to change your life without your permission, all of your lives and that was why now all of you were there together and none was dead. 

**______________________________________________________________**

You gritted your teeth as the searing pain went through your body. The sedatives were no longer of any use making your body curled itself in from the ache. A soft groan escaped past your dry lips. You were trying to open your eyes but your eyelids were too weak for you to lift them. The urge to see what was happening around you were unrecognizable sounds, you couldn’t make them out as if you were submerged under water. But all of that didn’t overpower the feeling of somebody touching you. You could feel a soft touch on your back as if somebody was trying to comfort you. You couldn’t be aware that there were eight pairs of eyes watching your every move. They waited for you to wake up.  
It took you a while longer to finally open your eyes. Your vision was blurry with the sunlight falling onto your eyes, but soon it got slightly better as your eyes fell onto the dark silhouette. You didn’t need to think about it, you knew immediately who it was.  
“Y/N?” Diego questioned as he stood next to where you were lying.   
“We should give her some space,” an older female voice said and you glanced behind you, moving your head with the last of your strength, but it was worth it as you stared at the kind eyes of your grandmother.  
You couldn’t stop yourself before letting your head to fall back onto the bed with your lips stretching into a smile. You didn’t know how, you didn’t know why, but you were back in your old home with the people you cared for still not noticing that there was somebody there who disappeared a while ago, the one who decided that your years shouldn’t be spent in darkness but among them. That you all should grow up together, and not by yourself.  
And although he thought that he will never be close to you as he once was he was surprised after you hugged him so tightly making him promise that he will never leave you again.  
It also took him a long time to share his secret and when he did he shared it with you however he didn’t waste time in letting Vanya know the truth about herself, but only you knew how Alisson helped him trick the Hendler and stopped the Apocalypse.

**______________________________________________________________**

**Many years later**

  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” you said with your eyes welling up.   
Ben who was standing by your side was even in the worse state than you with a few tears already leaving his eyes as he stared at his infectiously happy brother. However, he wasn’t the only one who was witnessing the moving ceremony between Klaus and the man who helped him silence the voices in his mind. All of his siblings were there even his mother and Pogo as well as your grandmother who took care of all of you with the money Five stole before he changed the past.   
Not everything was a fairy tale; however, it was better than what would’ve been if Five didn’t decide to meddle. Five gave you all chance to find happiness as well as to learn how to control your powers and reach your full potential, however with no punishments or mental abuse.  
And now all of you had a chance to live your life the way you want. You all have been given another chance although not everyone was aware that there was a previous one. All of you were freed from shackles and have chosen your own destiny. 

 

“So…” you started as you leaned your back against Diego’s chest. His arms were holding you close as you watched the newlyweds dance. “I can’t believe that he is all grown up. It’s like I found him smoking pot yesterday,” you admitted with a smile still present on your face.  
“Well, you did actually,” Diego chuckled as he remembered how Klaus tried to ease his nerves.  
“We still did well by him,” you said softly. There were mistakes made by all of you while growing up, but what mattered was that neither of you was ever alone. And somehow you as well as Five were the ones who with your Grandmother took care of everyone. You always made sure that everyone was doing alright and would help in any way possible.  
“He was a good Ginny pig,” Diego stated  
“Don’t say that,” you said with your eyes wide opened. You gently slapped his hand and only glanced over your shoulder only to see him already smirking at you-  
“Well, you can’t say that after taking care of him and others that you have zero experience, or that you’ll make mistakes you did with them,” he explained after placing his palm flat against your stomach.  
“But they didn’t only depend on me,” you pointed out and Diego was quick to remind you that you were not alone.  
“And neither will our little one.” Diego kissed the back of your head just as the first dance was coming to an end.  
It was only the beginning of the night as everyone joined the happy couple, but it wasn’t only the beginning of the night but also the rest of your lives and you were more than happy to live it. And although there were concerns present you only had to keep in mind that you truly weren’t alone. This life you didn’t spend by yourself, but by the people you cared for and who you truly loved and you wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
